One more tomorrow
by LaughingDarling
Summary: Trois mois après la destruction de la base Starkiller et sa confrontation avec le terrible Kylo Ren, Rey est rongée entre par la culpabilité de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver Han Solo et le regret de ne pas avoir pu se débarrasser du Chevalier de Ren. De son côté, Kylo n'a pas oublié la cuisante défaite que la pilleuse d'épave lui a infligé et ne rêve que de vengeance. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Après avoir regardé l'épisode 7 de Star Wars, j'ai foncé sur FF car je me disais que je trouverais un grand nombre de fanfictions parlant de la relation plus qu'ambiguë entre Rey et Kylo/Ben. Étrangement, ce n'était pas le cas. Ou alors Rey tombait en pamoison devant Kylo Ren en trois lignes top chrono. C'était un peu décevant? J'ai donc décidé de m'essayer à l'écriture pour apporter ma pierre à l'édifice du Reylo.

Je pense que ce sera assez sombre. Pour moi, Kylo est un personnage instable et cruel mai en même temps, je pense que la lumière ne l'a jamais vraiment quitté. Cependant, n'espérez pas le voir agir de manière altruiste et désintéressée, du moins pas au début. Les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues et même encouragées! Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe signalez, les!

Cette fanfic est pour l'instant T-rated mais pourrait évoluer en M-rated.

Ce sera un chapitre très court, je suis en pleine période d'examens et j'ai beaucoup de travail. Je ne sais pas si l'histoire sera courte ou non, cela dépendra de mon inspiration!

o

o

o

O

o

o

o

 _Trois mois après la destruction de la base Starkiller et sa confrontation avec le terrible Kylo Ren, Rey est rongée entre par la culpabilité de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver Han Solo et le regret de ne pas avoir fait payer le prix du sang au maléfique Chevalier de Ren. De son côté, Kylo Ren n'a pas oublié la cuisante défaite que la ferrailleuse de Jakku lui a infligée. Blessé aussi bien physiquement que dans son amour propre, il s'est juré de la retrouver et de se venger de l'affront._

« Je sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurai la force… Tu veux m'aider ?

\- Oui, je t'aiderai. »

Rey et Finn assistent, impuissants au meurtre de Han Solo par le lâche Kylo Ren.

 _Son propre fils._

Paniquée, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle. Reconnaissant sa chambre malgré la pénombre dans laquelle est était plongée, Rey tenta de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur.

Comme chaque nuit, Rey revivait sans cesse la mort de l'homme en qui elle avait brièvement trouvé une figure paternelle bienveillante.

Et comme chaque nuit, Rey s'éveillait en sursaut alors qu'elle observait cette scène avec effroi.

C'était presque devenu une routine pensa-t-elle en fixant intensément le plafond pendant plusieurs minutes.

 _Quand donc est-ce que ces cauchemars cesseront ?_

Exténuée, le front perlé de gouttes de sueur mais incapable de se rendormir, elle décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes pour tenter de se changer les idées. Alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs de la base de la Résistance, perdue dans ses pensées.

"Rey ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? demanda Finn, surpris de la trouver en dehors de sa chambre.

\- J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux, que je sache ! répliqua sèchement Rey, irritée par sa question.

\- C'est juste que je m'inquiète. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de parler… Je sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour les longs discours mais tu es mon amie et je vois bien que tu ne "

\- Je vais bien, mais merci de t'en inquiéter, l'interrompit-elle d'une voix lasse, tout en évitant de croiser son regard insistant.

Finn soupira. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'avait entendue hurler dans son sommeil de nombreuses fois depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la base Starkiller, qu'il comprenait sa douleur et que se fermer aux autres n'arrangerait rien. Cependant, il se tut. Le visage grave, il tentait de la sonder.

Rey finit par avouer: Tu as raison, depuis la mort de... Depuis _sa mort,_ je n'arrête pas de me ressasser ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas.

la voix pleine de remords, elle reprit:" J'aurais dû achever ce monstre de Kylo Ren quand j'en avais l'occasion, il ne méritait aucune pitié." Elle avait prononcé le nom de son ennemi juré d'une manière qui laissait transpirer toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

 _Il est mort par ma faute._

Submergée par les émotions qu'elle tentait de dissimuler tant bien que mal depuis si longtemps, elle éclata en sanglots. "Je suis tellement fatiguée de tout cela, j'ai l'impression d'être comme un animal en cage alors que les autres membres de la Résistance partent en mission et combattent le Premier Ordre, je me sens tellement inutile ici! " continua-t'elle.

Finn, incapable de trouver les bons mots, la pris dans ses bras et serra de toutes ses forces.

"Je crois que tu devrais parler au général Organa" finit-il par dire.

La brune considéra un instant sa suggestion avant d'acquiescer.

"Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller dormir. Merci, Finn" murmura-t'elle faiblement en s'éloignant.

* * *

Kylo Ren faisait les cent pas dans ses appartements.

Il ne cessait de se remémorer son combat contre la petite pilleuse d'épave, cherchant, en vain, à découvrir où il avait fait une erreur. Il était tout simplement impossible que cette pimbêche ait pu le battre. Certes, dire que la blessure infligée par cette saleté de Wookie l'avait affaibli était un euphémisme mais il restait néanmoins un puissant Chevalier de Ren. La fille n'avait aucune chance et pourtant, elle a montré une grande maîtrise de la force, sans entrainement au préalable. Les pensées de Kylo s'égarèrent sur les années passées auprès de Luke Skywalker dans le but de perfectionner sa technique. Subitement, il sortit son sabre laser de son fourreau et laissa éclater toute sa rage et sa rancœur. Ces "crises" se répétaient de plus en plus souvent. Tant et si bien que les Stormtroopers avaient vite fait d'éviter autant que possible les couloirs longeant ses quartiers, de peur d'avoir à subir son courroux. Malheureusement pour FN-2747, Hux lui avait demandé d'aller chercher le Chevalier de Ren pour une entrevue.

"Monsieur?" s'enquit le soldat d'une voix hésitante.

\- Quoi? Aboya Kylo, jetant un regard plein de dédain à FN-2747.

"C'est... c'est le Général Hux, il souhaiterait vous voir."

* * *

 _Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais je bouillonnais d'impatience à l'idée de publier ceci._

 _S'il vous plait, laissez des reviews pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez!_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère!_

 _LaughingDarling_


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoici! Ce chapitre a pris plus longtemps que prévu à cause de ma session d'examens. C'était une torture car je bouillonnais d'idées quand j'étais censée étudier et plus rien ne venait une fois en pause. C'était tellement frustrant! Mais bon, le pire est passé!

Enjoy!

Chansons utilisées pour l'écriture:

Doom and gloom - Rolling stones

I'm going slightly mad - Queen

* * *

o

o

o

O

o

o

o

Suivant FN- 3747, Kylo Ren traversait les couloirs aseptisés du Finalizer d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré, tout en tentant de recouvrer son calme. Ici, les apparences étaient d'une importance capitale, un seul faux pas pouvait signifier la mort ou pire : le déshonneur. Certains étaient tellement assoiffés de pouvoir qu'ils guettaient le moindre signe de faiblesse de la part des « Grands » tels que lui ou Hux. Heureusement, il avait moins à craindre en tant que Chevalier de Ren. Le destroyer avait beau être gigantesque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme pris au piège en ses murs. Il fut brusquement tiré de ses réflexions par le stormtrooper.

« Nous sommes arrivés, Monsieur. »

Le remerciant d'un léger hochement de tête, il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer dans la fosse aux lions. La pièce aux dimensions immenses ne faisait qu'accentuer son mal-être.

Le Général Hux était assis à son bureau, lui tournant le dos. Probablement plongé dans l'étude de quelque document important.

Kylo s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être un enfant attendant un coup de semonce de son maître d'école et il détestait ce sentiment de honte mêlé à l'irritation de devoir faire face à Hux et sa condescendance pour la première fois depuis le désastre de Starkiller.

« Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que votre incompétence a coûté au Premier Ordre ? » commença Hux sans détourner son attention de ledit document une seule seconde. Par égard pour vous, j'ai décidé de vous laisser quelques mois pour que vos blessures guérissent. Votre défaite face à une simple pilleuse d'épaves est inacceptable et révoltante.

-Ce sont vos soldats qui l'ont laissée s'échapper, peut-être devriez-vous demander au Capitaine Phasma de mieux former ses trou …

« J'ai donc dû assumer seul les conséquences de la perte de la base Starkiller. » le coupa sèchement le Général, un certain agacement commençant à poindre dans sa voix. Il reprit, serrant les poings dans un effort de conserver son calme :

« Je vous laisse imaginer la colère et la … déception du Leader Suprême lorsqu'il a appris la nouvelle de la destruction de la base. »

Kylo ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée. Snoke n'était pas du genre à laisser passer la moindre erreur. Étant son élève, il savait comment il punissait ceux qui lui désobéissaient ou ne se montraient pas à la hauteur de ses espérances. Vu l'ampleur de la débâcle, son Maître avait dû entrer dans une colère noire. Le chevalier se demanda alors si le Général, drapé dans sa fierté mal placée, n'avait pas plutôt attendu que tout signe de la torture qu'il avait plus que certainement enduré ait disparu avant de le convoquer. Certes, il pouvait comprendre son geste ; il y avait toujours eu une forme de compétition entre Hux et lui. Pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille pas paraître faible devant lui.

À cette pensée, le brun eut un rire moqueur. Le général, l'ayant entendu, se leva prestement et marcha à grandes enjambées vers lui, si bien que leurs visages respectifs n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Vous trouvez la situation amusante, _Solo_? » aboya le fils de Bendol Hux.

-Je vous défend de m'appeler ainsi ! rugit Kylo, bouillonnant déjà

-Tiens, aurais-je touché une corde sensible ? se moqua l'autre avant de reprendre :

« Vous n'avez que faire du Premier Ordre et de son avenir, nous n'avons traversé jamais traversé pire crise depuis notre création et pendant ce temps mais le _grand Kylo Ren_ a bien mieux à faire que de tenter de sauver le dernier rempart de cette galaxie contre le chaos total." cracha le roux, la voix pleine de véhémence.

Pris au dépourvu par ce brusque changement de la part de son interlocuteur et ne voulant pas envenimer les choses, Kylo garda le silence.

Apparemment déjà calmé, Hux repris le plus naturellement du monde :

« Snoke a décidé de vous laisser une autre chance de prouver votre dévotion à la Juste Cause. Évidemment, un escadron de mes meilleurs éléments vous accompagnera. »

o

o

o

O

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

O

o

o

o

L'humidité chronique qui régnait sur D'Qar ne manquait jamais de désarçonner Rey et de l'émerveiller. Tout était si différent de ce qu'elle avait toujours connu, du moins aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient. La végétation luxuriante des forêts peuplant la planète était également un avantage non négligeable pour dissimuler les actions de la résistance.

Sur Jakku, elle avait dû apprendre à se débrouiller seule et survivre par tous les moyens. Elle n'en voulait à personne ; après tout, elle n'était qu'une orpheline parmi tant d'autres et personne ne voulait s'encombrer d'une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir. L'unique raison pour laquelle elle avait réussi à tenir aussi longtemps était l'espoir que ses parents reviendraient la chercher. Évidemment, elle savait au fond qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais mais elle avait refusé d'admettre la vérité jusqu'à très récemment. La vie est parfois étrange. Il y a encore quelque mois, elle se pensait seule au monde et avait accepté son destin. Or, Rey avait trouvé une véritable famille dans les rangs de la Résistance. Cela avait pris du temps mais elle avait fini par accepter leur amitié.

La canopée émergeait à peine de l'épais brouillard qui s'était abattu la forêt entourant l'ancien avant-poste de l'Alliance. Cette dernière avait pour plan de construire une base digne de ce nom mais la signature de la Concordance Galactique mit fin à ce projet. Il restait des vestiges datant de cette époque et Rey aimait s'y aventurer, principalement pour réfléchir ou simplement apprécier la solitude et le calme qui régnaient en ces lieux. Car la base de commandement grouillait de monde, chacun vaquant à ses occupations. Il lui était déjà arrivé de les observer depuis l'avant-poste. De là, la base ressemblait à une fourmilière.

Pendant ce temps, Leia Organa était en pleine réflexion. Les informations récupérées par ses hommes n'étaient pas assez complètes que pour permettre la localisation de son frère. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point ils avaient besoin de lui à présent. La découverte du Don de la petite Rey était une lueur d'espoir dans un océan de misères. La mort de Han lui pesait énormément sur le cœur, elle avait fini par le croire capable de se sortir de de toutes les situations, même les plus désespérées. Et pourtant, il était bel et bien mort. Cela semblait si irréel, elle avait encore du mal à se faire à cette pensée. Le plus horrible fut d'apprendre que leur fils, Ben, était le meurtrier. Elle l'avait définitivement perdu, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

« Ressaisis-toi, ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur ton sort ! » murmura-t-elle.

Des informateurs lui avaient indiqué une présence anormalement élevée de vaisseaux appartenant au Premier Ordre dans le système d'Ithar. Il fallait absolument découvrir ce qu'ils mijotaient là-bas.

Pour une mission d'espionnage, une poignée d'hommes devrait suffire. Il ne faudrait surtout pas se faire remarquer par l'ennemi, le laisser croire que la Résistance ignore tout de ses agissements…

L'échafaudage de son plan fut interrompu par trois coups brefs à sa porte.

« Entrez. »

La frêle silhouette de Rey apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'approcha de Leia.

« Lei- je veux dire : Général ! j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. » prononça la jeune fille, son visage prenant une couleur vermeille.

« Bien sûr que non Rey, tu sais que ma porte t'est toujours ouverte. Quelque chose te préoccupe ? Je doute que tu viennes simplement pour prendre des nouvelles d'une vieille dame comme moi. » la taquina-t-elle, pour la dérider.

Visiblement soulagée, Rey se lança dans un discours enflammé :

« Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins : je n'en peux plus de rester ici et de ne rien faire pour aider la Résistance. Je vois mes amis partir et risquer leurs vies dans des missions quotidiennement pendant que moi, je tourne en rond. Ça me rend folle, Je suis sûre que vous me comprenez. Vous êtes également une femme d'action, mon général. Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi prouver ma valeur ! »

Leia l'observa quelques secondes, amusée. La petite avait dû préparer son petit discours, car il sonnait très juste. Intelligent de sa part mais ce n'était pas avec des cajoleries qu'elle allait embobiner une ancienne sénatrice et elle le lui fit savoir.

« Je ne voulais pas vous cajoler madame, je suis désolée si vous l'avez interprété ainsi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Rey, je ne m'offusque pas aussi facilement malgré ce que dit Han. » Son cœur se serra.

 _Il est mort._

Elle remarqua le regard peiné de Rey à l'évocation de _son_ nom. Elle s'empressa de changer de sujet.

« Petite, tu es arrivée au bon moment, j'allais justement préparer une mission assez…spéciale. Il faudra faire preuve d'une grande discrétion. Tu serais partante ?»

« Évidemment ! Quels sont les ordres, mon général ? »

« Bien. Nous avons eu vent d'agissements suspects dans le système d'Ithar. De nombreux vaisseaux du Premier Ordre y ont été repérés. Je veux que vous les observiez et que vous découvriez ce qu'ils font dans cet endroit reculé. Ne t'imagine pas que ce sera facile, vu la nature de la mission, vous ne pourrez pas vous permettre de prendre trop de risques et d'être repérés. Si par malheur, cela arrivait quand même, je doute que les renforts arrivent à temps. J'espère que tu te rends compte de la dangerosité de la mission et de la confiance que je t'accorde, Rey. »

* * *

Voilà, le second chapitre s'achève et l'histoire commence doucement mais sûrement à prendre forme. Une charmante discussion entre Kylo et Hux, un peu de Rey et Leia.

Je pense que j'essaierai de publier plus ou moins toutes les deux semaines. Le fait que les chapitres soient relativement courts me permettront de tenir ma promesse, j'espère!

N'oubliez pas: les reviews, c'est cool!


End file.
